Empire's End
Empire's End is the 44 Minute Premiere Episode of Mixed-up-Movie Season One. Official Summary As the Empire struggles to regain power in the galaxy, the New Republic launches an attack on Coruscant to take down the Empire once and for all. Plot Summary Preparations The episode opens with a discussion between three of the highest ranking Imperials: Grand Vizier Sate Pestage, Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Thrawn) and Admiral Rae Sloane. Sloane reveals her suspicions of an attack on Coruscant, to which Pestage responds with disbelief. Thrawn enters, and orders Sloane to the ISD Obliterator. Meanwhile at a hut on an unidentified planet in the Outer Rim, Four Exiled Rebels (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Ahsoka Tano, and Sabine Wren receive a pre-recorded message from Princess Leia Organa Solo requesting the return of all exiled rebels. The four and their droid, R4-F9, board the Phantom II and leave for Chandrila. On Chandrila, the Military Leaders of the New Republic are discussing their attack when the four exiled rebels interrupt them. Hera and Kanan embrace, and Leia introduces her brother, Luke Skywalker, hero of the rebellion. Ahsoka and Luke briefly discuss Anakin Skywalker, then the Briefing Resumes. After the briefing, Luke tells Kanan and Ezra how he joined the rebellion, then leaves on Home One. Kanan and Ezra soon join him. The Final Battle Over Coruscant, on the Super Star Destroyer Abolisher, Captain Drakar informs Thrawn that several starfighters and capital ships are exiting hyperspace, followed by the appearance of over seventy starfighters. Sloane, aboard the Obliterator, responds with shock, and Thrawn responds by telling her that the New Republic has grown over the past year. The Rebels immediately attack the blockade, destroying several light cruisers and two ISDs in a few minutes. As the battle rages, Blue Leader Zan Jaxx is shot down, as well as several unidentified pilots. The Obliterator takes a critical hit from Y-Wing ion torpedoes, but Sloane escapes in an escape pod before the destruction of her ship. Soon after, Thrawn receives a communication from an ancient being named Snoke, who appeals to Thrawn by offering to keep the Empire alive in the Unknown Regions. Thrawn agrees, and leaves the Abolisher in a shuttle alongside Drakar and Captain Slavin, just as it is destroyed through the bridge by proton torpedoes. The New Republic lands troops on the ground, and after a short ground battle, Pestage surrenders his forces. Galactic Concordance On Coruscant, Chancellor Mon Mothma and Pestage sign the Galactic Concordance, agreeing to cease their claims to all planets in New Republic Territory, as well as disarm their army and navy. The remaining two ISDs from the battle jump to the Unknown Regions, and Pestage is put on trial and given a life sentence. Meanwhile, Thrawn lands on Snoke's Base, the Mega-class Destroyer Supremacy. Snoke introduces Thrawn to the Twelfth Brother, last of the Inquisitorius, and pledges to begin anew. Appearances * Anakin Skywalker * Hera Syndulla * Gial Ackbar * Mon Mothma * C1-10P * Leia Organa Solo * Luke Skywalker * Wedge Antilles * Randyl Drakar * Demetri Slavin * Seb Larbec * Zan Jaxx * Wan Fel * Lando Calrissian * Nien Nunb * Norra Wexley * Temmin Wexley * Han Solo * Ars Dangor * Snoke * Twelfth Brother |creatures= |droids= * R4-series Astromech Droid * C1-series Astromech Droid |events= * Galactic Civil War ** Core Worlds Campaign *** Battle of Corulag *** Liberation of Coruscant * Galactic Concordance |locations= * Coruscant ** Imperial Palace *** Office of the Grand Vizier * Corulag * Hosnian Prime * Chandrila ** Hanna City *** New Republic Military HQ |organizations= * Galactic Empire * Alliance to Restore the Republic * New Republic |species= * Human * Chiss * Twi'lek * Mon Calamari * Sullustan |vehicles= |technology= |miscellanea= }}